


Little Touches

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cupping, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: After a long day at work, Jared gives the reader an extra special back massage…A/N: Fulfills the Cupping square of SPN 2019 Kink Bingo
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 28





	Little Touches

“You’re so tense,” said Jared, rubbing your shoulders as you worked over the stove to make up some dinner. “You want a rub down tonight?”

“A rub down?” you teased. Jared hummed and kissed the back of your neck, fixing a loose strand from your bun for you. “You literally do how many massages a day? You don’t have to, Jare.”

“But I actually like giving you a massage,” he said. “We started offering this new service too. I can do it at home if you want to give it a go. A nice deep tissue massage.”

“It was a long day,” you said. Jared rested his head on your shoulder, wrapping his arms around you. “Alright. I’ll never say no to a work over from you after all.”

“You’re going to suction cup my back?” you asked, Jared rolling his eyes.

“It’s called cuppin. We’ll try just three of them for a few minutes. It supposedly gets down to the deep tissue and all that. So far people at the resort seem to like it,” he said. “We rub you down with some ointment afterwards and you apparently feel like a million bucks. Want to try it out?”

“Mhm,” you hummed. You took off your clothes and lay on your stomach on the bed, Sam straddling your hips as he warmed up his hands and started to work his palms into the flesh of your back. “Mmm. Feels good already.”

“Your shoulder’s pretty tense again,” he said, rubbing the heel of his palm into your shoulder blade, a large sign escaping you when something relaxed inside you. “You got to start stretching after volleyball practice or else.”

“Or else what?” you smiled, closing your eyes. You felt his hands move away after a moment, a lone finger toying with your folds. “I’ll start stretching.”

“That is the correct answer,” he said, sliding a finger inside you, curling it to rub against your g-spot. Your mouth opened and you let out a quiet moan, squirming into the sheets as Jared finished with your back. He knew he could you to squirt that way and you almost forgot about the cupping until he pulled his finger out.

He rolled off the bed and you heard him picking up a few things, moving them around.

“Alright. Let’s give this a go,” he said. You felt his hand on your back first, followed by a hot glass lip of something as it settled over your skin. You felt the skin pull up, the feeling strange and slightly unpleasant but it didn’t hurt. Jared was quick to put on the other two, your body relaxing more once he moved his hands back down over your hips.

He kissed the small of your back and you felt a finger slip inside you again, curling up, pressing perfectly against that spot inside you.

“If you can get all wet before these come off, I’ll even let you big spoon me tonight,” he said.

Oh, he rarely let that happen, not that you minded too much. But the offer was too good to refuse.

You let yourself sink into the mattress, focusing on the pressure building up within you and the deep muscle stretch that was happening on your back.

Jared pressed harder, a tiny yelp leaving your lips, his finger making that deep seated pleasure grow within you.

You gasped when you felt yourself squirt, your orgasm quick and sharp following right after it. It knocked the air out of your lungs and you barely felt Jared pull off the cups and start to rub an ointment into your skin.

“Mmm, good girl,” he said. “How’re those muscles feeling now?”

“Super duper relaxed,” you said.

“Well let that soak in for a minute and you stay put while I get a bath going for us,” he said.

“Then I get to be big spoon?” you asked, peeling open an eye.

“Then you get to be big spoon, baby. Just relax. You had a long day.”


End file.
